clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yorkay Porkay
Yorkielvr333CP}} Yorkay Porkay, better known as York, is a PWNguin living on Club Penguin Island. She is known for owning a vampire parrot, Jasper, despising mwa mwas, being a good fighter, and just for her all around pwn-ness. York is a friendly, nice, funny penguin, but you do NOT want to get on her bad side. Background York was born right on Club Penguin Island, and for some reason had an addiction to saying "rawr". She also loved saying other things, like "pudding" or "cheese", but "rawr" she couldn't stop saying. "RAWR!" was her first word. When she went to school, other penguins thought she was sorta weird, but they liked her goofiness and liked being around her. One day when she went outside she found an abandoned parrot, and took it to her igloo. She named it Jasper, and they are best friends today. Some penguins find it weird when Jasper isn't even on her shoulder! She responds by saying that "Jasper's just exploring." After school, York was waddling around the island and found lots of orange penguins in sombreros throwing snowballs. She soon found out they were Nachos and thought it sounded cool so she signed up. She landed a spot in the Nacho Navy, and she is a Captain. York then created an army called the Twilight Warriors. She was a very good and experienced leader but it was hard to recruit because of a similar army called the Twilight Army. So, she moved on to a different army called the Ninja Fighters. She met some great friends in that army, and she succeeded. She became a co-leader. Zapdos255, the leader, and York, were such close friends. The army got even bigger when they merged into TAGP. Wishing for help with pwnage, Flywish asked York if she could join his army. York, never ceasing the opportunity to pwn, accepted the offer and now fights the dark forces of Darktan. York's Pwnage Theme Hatred of Mwa Mwas One day, York went into the Pet Shop to buy O-Berries and puffle food for her eighteen puffles. Then, a penguin resembling a Chick (but was obviously not...) tugged her leg and said "MUH MUH!" York screamed "RAWR!" at the top of her lungs and the thing went away. She shrugged it off and walked towards the Puffle-O area. Then, a penguin her age (about 15) wearing a blue propeller cap, blue swimming goggles, red footie pajamas, a teddy bear, and a blue scarf walked up to her. "Wello!" York was enraged. Jasper flared his fangs. "RAWR!" About fifty of these strange penguins fled the shop. A normal penguin walked in. York sighed with relief. "HEY!" she said. "What are those... things!?" "Oh, them?" the penguin said. He shrugged. "Mwa mwa penguins... most annoying things on the planet. Mentally insane, them. Fully grown penguins who pretend to be chicks because they're hungry for attention. I'd ignore them." York didn't want to ignore them. A hate was building up. Being the PWNguin she was, she wanted to pwn n00bs. A female mwa mwa about twenty years old walked up to York and said, "Hwi!" "That's it," York muttered. Jasper flared his fangs, and the penguin ran away. York grabbed her most pwnsome weapon, the ROFLCOPTER, and shouted, "DON'T MAKE ME FIRE THESE ROFL WAFFLES! YOU DON'T WANT THAT!" The mwa mwa penguins were still drooling. And so emerged the largest "rawr" Antartica has ever seen, a fiery mess of ROFL Waffles flying everywhere, and Jasper feeding like he's never fed before. And so York went home, and sat down and thought of the greatest idea: the Mwa Mwa Attackers. She made an army, she recruited all of her friends to join it, and up to this date she has her mind set on the destruction of these creatures... Friends * Jasper * Snowman 1001 * Hat Pop * Explorer * Frenley * Flystar55555 * Icecuber2d2 * CatZip888 * Taraton * Alxeedoo1010 * Iceanator189 * Swiss Ninja * TurtleShroom (penguin) * Willy the Penguin * Childpengu1 * Flywish * Wonderweez * GGD Enemies * Darktan * TheRealBen * Mectrixctic * WishFlyX * Gary the Xaget Dude * PorkayYorkay X * Xasper * Manny Peng Quotes * "RAWR!" * "YELLO!" * "KTHXBAI." * "ZOMG PWNED!" ---- Jasper: Hiya, York! Yorkay: :O SINCE WHEN U TALK?!?!?! Jasper: Um, I talked ever since you found me! Yorkay: Oh. Right. Jasper: n00b.... Yorkay: What? I can't help it; I have n00b in my blood! Jasper: Maybe I should just suck it. Yorkay: NO! DON'T SUCK MAH BLOOD!! Jasper: O_O Yorkay: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR Hat Pop: Hiya rawr Yorkay rawr! Yorkay: Rawr hi rawr whats rawr up rawr? Hat Pop: Nothing rawr much rawr! Yorkay: Rawr Jasper rawr says rawr hi rawr! Hat Pop: Hi rawr Jasper rawr! Yorkay: Rawr LOL rawr! Snowman 1001: O_O.... WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?! Puffles * Blue Puffles - Spike and Bloo * Red Puffles - Sport and Taco * Yellow Puffles - Patrick and Cheese * Green Puffles - Justin and Bam * Purple Puffles - Kiki and Disco * Pink Puffles - Jojo and Peaches * Black Puffles - Skater and Shadow * White Puffles - Ninja and Cloud * Orange Puffles - Zany and Tim That's eighteen puffles... HOLY FIDDLESTICKS! Trivia * Yorkay Porkay rescued Jasper (even knowing the fact he was a vampire, he had tiny little fangs...) * Hat Pop and Yorkay love to say "RAWR" between every word in a sentence, sometimes using it as a form of communication; but nobody except for them really understand it. * Yorkay despises Mwa Mwa Penguins so much, she created an army to destroy them. * York was granted a license to wield a ROFLCOPTER, so it is advised not to mess with her or you will get pwned badly (it's advised not to mess with her either way, ROFLCOPTER or no ROFLCOPTER). * Her favorite video game is Super Smash Mates Brawl. * Yorkay has an extraordinary talent - Music. She is a multi-musician, she plays the guitar, the piano, and the violin. (She doesn't play that classical junk, though. Rock + Violin = Extreme PWNage.) * She stars in FunFic: The Movie. * She recieves 10,000 PWN Missiles every week. Another reason not to mess with her. * York is a CNIC Agent. Just like the AIA, but with nukes and stuff. Fighting crime + Nukes = Yorkay's idea of fun. * York has an X-Antibody, PorkayYorkay X, who is very evil. York has a scar shaped like an X on her left flipper as the result of a battle between her and PYX. * When about to mess with her, York gives a warning by showing the "PWN" on her right flipper. Most don't dare go further. * Her favorite restaurants are Pizza 7 and Burger Khan, but she often eats at PengWay too because they have delicious sandwhiches AND it's healthy. * Her favorite snack is Poritos. * She can't get up in the morning unless Jasper flies to Snowbucks Coffee and gets her coffee. * Her favorite pop is Root Beer. * She is so pwnsome she can watch the whole WHAT?!? without being tortured too much. * Her favorite movie is MAH BOI: The Movie. * Her favorite book is Lord of the Onion Rings. * She also edits the Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee (The Inquisition have failed to stop her), the Clubb Phengin Weekee, AND the Clubb Phengin Fanon Weekee. STOP THE HATIN'! See Also * Jasper * Snowman 1001 * Hat Pop Category:Penguins Category:Characters